


The Sun's Place

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, short fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For mustardprecum who asked for a story where Harry puts up a Sun headline for Eggsy stopping Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun's Place

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here

"Harry, we’re going to be late!" Eggsy calls out as he climbs the stairs. The car is idling outside. "Harry?" 

“Which is better? The brown or black?” Harry asks, holding up to almost identical pairs of shoes when he walks into his room.

“Black.” Eggsy says. “Hurry up. We don’t want to be late for your first day as Arthur.”

“Stop mother henning me.” Harry counters. Smirking, he moves towards the study, eyes going straight to the newspaper front pages on the wall. Moving to the special one he was looking for, he smiles, tapping his finger against each word on the headline, stroking down the sides.

“I didn’t put it up so that you can ignite the fires of your vanity every time you come over.” Harry quips from the doorway.

Eggsy shrugs, grinning still. “Can’t help it. It’s my special place after all.”

Harry rolls his eyes, pushing himself from where he leans. “Come along now”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come scream prompts and headcanons at me here ](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
